we are family
by mindlees fangirl001
Summary: Random one- shots base on ash and iris future family. loosely base my story Making an Family WARNING: CUSTEST ALERT along with OOC and OC . shipping is Negaishipping. I do not own Pokémon or the characters
1. babysitting: Raquel

ages-

Raquel-9

Jasmine, Mike, Ash Jr-4

hey though it will be cute if write one shoots base on ash and iris future family because I just love Negaishipping so here we go :)

* * *

Iris pick up the phone so she can find a babysitter for her kids.

"hey mom what you doing?" their curly brown hair daughter asked her mom "oh. Nothing just finding a babysitter for you and little brothers and sister" the dragon master said to her oldest daughter.

"But momma babysitter is for baby and I will be an Pokémon trainer in like 9 months so I am definitely not a baby." Raquel told her mom while crossing her arms around her chest "how I watch the triplets how hard can it be I mean I help dad take his Pokémon when we are at Professor Oak lab." Raquel said

Iris thought it was not a bad idea since for one she will be upstairs doing some paperwork and pay some bills. Two she this will can also show respond her oldest child can be. " sure thing `quell" Iris told the Raquel which made her " your right about not being a baby anymore so you will being so you will watching your sidling" the young mom said

" how hard will it be to take of them you just need turn on the TV and they busy for a couple of hours" the 9-year old said

Iris ached her eyebrow it that commend ' so she think it's that easy taking of them well let see' Iris though while putting the phone down " ok I will be upstairs if you need me , snacks is in the kitchen and triplets should wake up from their nap in a few" Iris confirm Raquel. "Ok" Raquel said "oh and your dad come home at 5:30 so you will taking care for about 2 hours" iris said heading upstairs soon Raquel head the door close. " this will be easy" Raquel said as she flip though channel. 5 minutes the young brown head heard her younger sibling running down the stairs

" Hi Rocky! Where mommy" Mike asked.

"She busy and you can't bother her" Raquel said "how about we have our snacks" Raquel suggested

"Ok" the three 4 years said as they run in the kitchen. "So what you guys want to eat?"

"Cookies" Ash Jr cheered

"ice-cream" Jasmine cheered jumping down

"Hmm, candy!" Mike cheered jumping up and down when holding on her shirt

"sorry but at look like mom sliced some fruit to eat" Raquel said as put the bowl of fruit on the table

"why you ask what we want to eat" Jasmine said in a sassy tone. as want to the table along with her brothers and start to eat the fruit.

xxx

" there nothing good on TV Rocky" raven haired boy complied

"yeah I`m bored can you play us" the purple hair boy asked

"no I`m watching TV" Raquel said while trying to annoy her sidling she looked at wall clock which read 4:30 . 'just 1 more hour' Raquel thought " fine I play with AJ and Mike" Raquel said as she sat there her brothers was. "do want to play Jas-Jas" Raquel asked "no thank you last time I play dolls with them my favorite doll almost got her head off" Jasmine said while she to color in her coloring book "ok whatever you say"

"ok you are the villain rocky" Mike said "and me and AJ are the heroes" he continued

"Now sit down or repaired to battle," Ash jr said as started to run and bump into Jasmine

"hey you rude my picture" Jasmine yelled then both started to fight while Ash Jr. started to hit the two a pillow from the couch soon Iris come out her the room there she was " what's going down there" Iris yelled angry

"Nothing" they said untied.

Iris come down seeing AJ on top of Jasmine and Mike sitting on couch trying to look innocence about what just happen while crayons was all floor with the couch pillows over the living room. "Hi mommy!" the triplets said.

"So caring of triplet is easy Raquel" Iris said which made Raquel bush of embarrassed.

"So getting pay is out the question."

" Raquel softy said while Iris nodded " sure not" Iris said while picking up Jasmine off from her brother.

* * *

LOL Raquel thought is easy to care of siblings she was so wrong :P I will soon put their information on OC(aka their kids on my blog) my profile if you guy want to know more about . oh if you guys want me to do an requests please PM me your ideas

good bye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone :)

I know that I may some errors I will fix them soon. Until next time bye :)


	2. No Flitting with Daddy

Age

Raquel 4

ok I thought this will be an cute one-shoot so here we go

* * *

"Daddy!" Raquel cried while holding her arms out " I want ride in the cart" she continued

"Ok!" Ash said as he get a shopping cart, pick up his daughter, and place her into seat. "pika!" Pikachu said Ash he jumped into her lap, which made Raquel, laughed as she started to hug the yellow mouse Pokémon. Raquel become very close friend with ash first Pokémon since she got adopted him and his wide a year ago.

"Ok Quel you have help me everything we thing " Ash said pushing the cart into Poke-market "and if you do a good job I buy you a treat" he continued

"Yay!" Raquel cheered while kicking her feet happily.

"Ok, ok Raquel! now can you tell me what" the Pokémon master asked her while handing her a list knowing she probably don't know most of the words on the list.

Raquel took a quick look on the list "milk!" Raquel replied smiling.

"Oh she is so cute," a voice said "how old is she," a lady with short pink hair continued while her checks

"That hurts" Raquel mumbles as the woman releases her checks" sorry sweetie!" the woman said

"huh Ash when did you have a kid"

"Uh I adopted her last year and Raquel is 4" Ash answer weirdly

"Hey how you know my daddy?" Raquel said a bit confused about what's going on

"Hi sweetie I'm Lee" she said with a kind smile "and I'm a big fan of your dad" she said as she started to blushed after she finished her sentence. Raquel soon frowned at the woman since she notice her blushing then she at Pikachu and whisper "I think that lady have a crush on daddy will she have to get though me" as Ash began to push her.

"so have you seen battles on TV or something" ash asked

" Yes I seen all since you was 10 battling in Pokémon League, and I have to said you are a very good " Lee said while playing with hair in a flitting way ,which Ash didn't notice but while Raquel and Pikachu notice it and this don't made Raquel so happy

"Daddy! we need some fruit!" the four-year old told her dad.

"Ok "Ash said as putted a carton of milk in the cart when started push the cart while Lee to talk to he dad.

Soon they arrived in the at fruit section "soon what kind of fruit we need?" ash asked the brown hair girl

"Well mommy love apples" Raquel said. "Ok we get some apple for mommy" ash laughed while putting some in a bag.

"Oh that so cute how Quel care about her mommy" Lee giggled. Raquel cross her arms over her chest wondering why she not getting message, ' look like I need to go two plan two' she thought.

"Only mommy and daddy calls me Quel right Pikachu," Raquel protested.

"Looks like someone need a nap" Lee teased a bit off guard on her charge of nature.

"Raquel that's not very nice wasn't "Ash told his daughter.

She just annoyed her dad " I know what mommy loves more than apples, me and you and daddy loovee mommy!" Raquel rudely told Lee "So go way he married to my mommy lady!" Raquel continued

"Ok goodbye nice to meet Ash, Pikachu" Lee said while going to the checkout aisle "Bye!" Raquel giggled while waving her hand in the air while ash push the cart bushing full of embarrassment hoping no one don't seen that scene Raquel put on

* * *

LOL I am pretty sure that every little kid will do that if they never saw someone flitting with their mom or dad. and ash was in dense while Raquel and Pikachu wasn't so much :p

Goodbye from butterfly girl 900

PS check out my other stories

PPS PM, review and to favorites/flowing me and my stories

peace, have fun, etc. and best wishes to everyone


	3. scary movies

**Age**

**Jasmine-5**

**sorry I haven't update lately I been busy with 3 school projects and working on my other story and I really wanted to post this sooner but hey. so let's get on with the story! :)**

* * *

ash sat and turn the TV to his favorite movie called Monsters: battle of the world in the DVD player. soon his youngest daughter skip in the living room "Hi daddy what you watching?" Jasmine asked her " I'm watching my favorite movie princess" ash reply

"oh, can I watch with you please" jasmine nicely asked while giving her dad puppy eyes. Ash really don't like saying no to his youngest especially when she give her puppy eyes. "fine but have to warn you it's a scary movie Jasmine " ash told his jasmine

"don't worry daddy I won't get scare I'm not an baby no more" jasmine told her daddy jumping on his lap. "oh, ok someone got heavier" he joked to the 5-year-old.

"no I haven't" the black hair girl sassed. which made ash laughed .

after a few minutes of the movie playing Iris walked in the living room " what you guys watching?" iris asked as she glared the TV screen.

"we are watching my favorite movie Monster: Battle of the World you want to watch with us " ash answer while moving over so iris can sit next to them

"um Ash do you think this movie is a bit too scary for jasmine" iris said " I mean you made me saw that movie on one of our first date

"don't worry mommy I won't be scare" Jasmine said

"fine" iris signed " but ash if she get scared you will deal with it ok" she continued

" don't worry iris she says she wont be scare and I trust her maybe you should too" ash teased iris

" whatever you said Pokémon master" iris replied as she rolled her eyes "I be upstairs if you need me"

"ok" ash said

xxx

"don't go in there" Jasmine yelled "AHH see I told you" she scream at the TV while hiding behind her father arm

" Jasmine it only a movie don't worry" ash told the five-year old

"I'm not scared daddy just a little cold that all" the black-haired cried while caving her face with a blanket. "so you do want go upstairs "ash asked his youngest daughter "yes, but because I'm not scare I just want tell Mike ad AJ about the movie " she lied as she ran upstairs

"ok" ash said a bit track as turn off the TV and started to clean up the mess they made

"Jasmine you need to brush your teeth so you can get ready for bed" iris said " ok"

xxx

" goodnight sweetie" iris said as she tucked her daughter "sweet dreams" ash added as he kiss her "goodnight" jasmine said softy as she started to close her eyes then soon open her eyes wide open when she heard the door closed. she soon open her eyes and looked around her dark room and yelp when she saw a shadow its the "m-m-monster!" the caramel skinned girl shirked as she got her flashlight from under her pillow and then pointed towards the showdown which had two long things going up with something that pointing from its head and it looked liked it was wearing something ghostly like. then the light hit the figure she soon find out it was her stuffed Bunnery doll which was wearing a princess dress and crown that she dressed it dressed it in when she was she was playing tea party early.

" huh it was it just Ms. Bunnery" she signed with relived. soon she heard the a tree brunch blowing towards her window making a creepy noise and hoot-hoots singing her outside " hey Ms. Bunnery you think we should going to mommy and daddy's room tonight" she asked her stuffed doll " I agree with you" she said as she grabbed the toy Pokémon and ran the room.

xxx

"so I guess I was wrong " iris admitted reforming to what she said about jasmine being scared to the movie. "you was what" ash said as he got on top of her and kissed her on the lip " I was wrong" iris giggled as she kissed him back which turned into an make-out session which soon got cut short after they heard a knock on their door "mommy, daddy let me in please" jasmine cried. " and again mommy know best know isn't that right Ash" iris teased ash as he got off her

" hey she probably just want to play with us" ash said knowing sometimes the kids will knock on their during the day so hey can play with them "please let me in I'm begging you " she cried sucking her tiny fingers thought the bottom of the door. "Ash she crying out there because you let her see that stupid movie " iris addressed him and toss a pillow at the raven head man. "don`t worry Jas' I coming" ash confirmed the girl as he unlocked the door and open it "daddy!" Jasmine cried holding Ms. Bunnery in her arm "the monsters are in my room!" jasmine continued

"princess I though you said you wasn't scared of that movie" ask said picking her up

"I lied" jasmine told her father as she rest her head on shoulder

"well there no monster in your room" ash reconfirmed his daughter "on huh" jasmine chirped "do you want to sleep with us sweetheart" iris asked the girl "yes mamma" she softy replied. "ok" ash said. laying her down on the bed "goodnight" jasmine said. as she close her eyes and want to sleep.

xxx

" I barely got a wink of sleep last night" iris yawned " me too someone kept on kicking or hitting me all night" ash said

"I had the best sleep ever had" jasmine said strengthen her arms out.

"I hope so" iris said putting a yellow silk bath robe over her hot pink tank top and white sleeping shorts " I will be making breakfast if you need me" iris continued as she left the room

"come on Jas let go find you something to wear" ash said getting off the bed "in my room?" jasmine ask

"of course in your room that where clothes is sweetie" ash said "no!" jasmine cried as she started to hugged ash leg "the monsters are still in there and they will eat you" she continued while hanging on to her dad pajama pants while he started to walked out the room

"this is out of control" ash mumbled. " ok sweetheart there no monsters in your room" the Pokémon master said as he pick her up .

"there not" she whirled "nope because there no such thin as monsters and if there are they ran away then find out your daddy have strong powerful Pokémon" ash reassured his daughter

"really than what was knocking on my window last night"

" I think it was just that tree brunch " ash answered

"well what was that creepy noise that kept going 'hoot ot ho' " jasmine asked

"it was just a Hoothoot" ash laughed

"oh" jasmine said " next time talk me out of an scary movie ok daddy" Jasmine continued while she tap ash's nose

"deal!" ash agreed as he hugged her.

* * *

so Jasmine was scare out of monster movie when she told Iris that she wont be and Ash felt for it lucky Jasmine wont be watching any monster movie soon.


	4. NOTE

hi guys sorry that haven't update lastly I have Spanish, science and social studies project to do a long with homework to do and I'm kind of behind so I probably wont update my stories until winter break (maybe Thanksgiving break if I'm )lucky)

sorry about that

PS- please go profile and vote for what shipping I should use for my Christmas one-shot it will mean a lot if you vote.

bye


End file.
